


The Wolf and her dragon

by wanhedaforever



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya is 21, Bran is not an ass, F/F, Girl Penis, Jon is Ned's bastard, Season 7 fix, Slow Burn, and so is Lyanna, arya doesn't take shit from anyone, daenerys is not barren, no direwolves die in this fic, season 8 fix, she has a little crush on Olenna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanhedaforever/pseuds/wanhedaforever
Summary: Arya and Sansa go to Dragonstone instead of Jon.Season 7 as it should have happened





	1. prologue

Prologue

Arya pov

“This message was sent to me by Samwell Tarly. He was my brother at the Night's Watch. A man I trust as much as anyone in this world. He's discovered proof that Dragonstone sits on a mountain of Dragonglass.” Said my brother moving in the center of the room

“I received this a few days ago from Dragonstone. It was sent to me by Tyrion Lannister.” I rolled my eyes as I saw my brother show the letter send by the dwarf, I didn’t need to know what was written in there to know that my brother was about to go south

“He's now Hand of the Queen to Daenerys Targaryen. She intends to take the Iron Throne from Cersei Lannister. She has a powerful army at her back and if this message is to be believed, three dragons.”

“Lord Tyrion has invited me to Dragonstone to meet with Daenerys and I'm going to accept.” I heard Jon say to a hall full of our allies, lords of the northern houses still loyal to us, but most of all I heard my brother the King in the north tell to a hall full of northerners that he was going to travel south to speak with a Targaryen; needless to say that I was not at all surprised when none of the people present in the room liked his idea

“The king must stay in the north” screamed one lord, I think he was the current lord of house Cerwyn

“The Dragon whore cannot be thrust” screamed other, this time one of the soldiers from the Veil

“We need this Dragonglass, My Lords. We know that Dragonglass can destroy both White Walkers and their army. We need to mine it and turn it into weapons. But more importantly, we need allies. The Night King's army grows larger by the day. We can't defeat them on our own. We don't have the numbers. Daenerys has her own army and she has dragon fire. I need to try and persuade her to fight with us. Ser Davos and I will ride for White Harbor tomorrow, then sail for Dragonstone.” Jon said to the crowd of man and women in the great hall of Winterfell, it was at best a half cooked plan, and from the shadowed wall I had positioned myself in I could see that Sansa had the same though

“Have you forgotten what happened to our grandfather? The Mad King invited him to King’s landing and burned him alive. She is here to reclaim the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms. The north is one of those seven kingdoms. This isn't an invitation, it's a trap” Sansa said raising from her chair in the high Lord’s table, she was right, Daenerys was a conqueror and she had come to reclaim the Iron Throne, but also I had spent enough time in Braavos to know that the Khaleesi of the Dothraki, the breaker of chains was not an outright crazy woman with the intent to kill first and everything else later

“Your Grace, with respect I must agree with Lady Sansa. I remember the Mad King all too well. A Targaryen cannot be trusted, nor can a Lannister” Said one of the knights of the Veil, I could not remember his name, but he seemed an old and wise warrior, a trust-worthy man. The crowd let their agreement with the Knight be heard as another Lord got to his feet

“We called your brother king and them he rode south and lost his kingdom,” said the Lord almost to my brother’s face with not much respect must I add    

“Winter is here, Your Grace. We need the King in the North in the north.” said Lyanna Mormont, I smiled at one of my closest friends of many years, Lyanna was born at the end of a long winter as was I, she was named in honor of my aunt Lyanna, said to be a lady as beautiful as she was deadly with a sword and my father told me many times that nor he nor his brothers were ever able to defeat her. My friend was more like my sister than most young lads would like to concede, and she had grown into a remarkable Lady to her house

“You all crowned me your king. I never wanted it, I never asked for it, but I accepted it because the north is my home. It's part of me and I will never stop fighting for it, no matter the odds. But the odds are against us. None of you have seen the Army of the Dead. None of you. We can never hope to defeat them alone. We need allies, powerful allies. I know it's a risk. But I have to take it.” my brother said with all his Stark nobility and I was proud of him in the same amount that I wanted to slap him for being so stupid, he was so like our father that at the same time it made me happy I also wanted to kill him myself

“Then send an emissary. Don't go yourself.” Sansa almost screamed and as I saw my brother prepare to respond, to say that only he could go, I decided that enough was enough

“Sansa is right,” I said making my presence known for the first time in the whole ordeal, Jon turned to me slightly surprised, I didn’t know if it was for me to be there in the first place or for me to side with Sansa and not him   

“Daenerys is a Queen…”

“Yes, she is. That’s why Sansa and I must go” I said the crowd quiet and my brother not at all happy with my idea

“Lyanna is right Jon, the King in the North must stay in the North we aren’t only at war against the dead brother, Cersei Lannister would still be very much happy in seeing us whipped out for good, we have enemies in the South and enemies from beyond the wall. We do not have the luxury of allowing you to stray South at this moment, you as our King must stay in Winterfell. But also you aren’t wrong we need allies, and the Dragon Queen is a needed one so Sansa as Lady of Winterfell and I will sail South to Dragonstone, we will forge peace with Daenerys Targaryen and she will not be offended because of what act of greater respect could a Stark give other them come himself as to send his only living family when it means so much to him” I told my brother, Jon was clearly displeased with my idea but as the Lords showed their undivided concordance he could do nothing but agree

“So be it, Sansa and Arya will travel South to Dragonstone,” he said, fear and sadness clear in his voice, as a true Stark he was fine in sail head-on into his possible death but now he was afraid that he just sent Sansa and I to ours

“My Lord if I may” I heard Lady Brienne say from one of the sides of the hall, I smirked knowing that she would ask to come with us, the woman was helplessly in love with my sister, not that Sansa was aware of it at all, for all my sister’s faults she was oblivious to when someone actually decent like’s her

“I wish to accompany Lady Sansa and Lady Arya in their journey, my oath to their mother compels me to my Lord” the blond knight said, Jon smiled knowing all too well that I didn’t need protection but also knowing that Brienne was not about to let Sansa go unprotected, he just nodded his head a good enough agreement for a northerner and for Brienne as well

“We must all prepare,” said my brother ending the gathering as he left the hall, Jon send me a look as he did so and I knew he wished to talk

“Sister” I turned to Sansa just now seeing that all of the men had already left to return to their own business 

“Sansa,” I said simple, my sister only sent me a look before she to exited the hall but I knew what she was trying to say, “Thank you”. Jon and I, we were far too much like our father Eddard once was, we were noble and great warriors, but as much as we could hold Winterfell in battle we were not politicians, we didn’t know how to play the game of thrones, Sansa, on the other hand, she did know politics and how to play this game, she knew it all too well sometimes.

“Arya” I heard someone call as I calmly walked my way to Jon’s room, I was in no hurry to hear him chest me about what I did, I stopped letting Lyanna reach me, the 21 years old young woman, smiled as she touched my arm

“I hadn’t had a chance to talk with my best friend ever since she came back from the dead, cannot let you leave again without saying at least goodbye” I laughed with the bear island girl

“I suppose you couldn’t, it’s been a long time old friend,” I said hugging the brown haired girl, Lyanna was warm as she hugged me back, warm and muscular, the bear girl had the built of a soldier but was still as beautiful as a lady

“You take care you hear me wolf girl after this is all over you and I have much to talk,” she said, making me smile, I have missed Lyanna dearly in all these years I was gone

“As must you Lady of the bears, I have a lot of stories to tell, you have to be alive to hear them all” I said hugging my friend once more before she was called by a soldier wearing her house’s sigil, she said nothing else as she moved away; there was nothing to say, not for now at least 

I didn’t knock when I entered my brother’s room, Sansa had wanted him to be on father’s old room but Jon had straight out refused so after much arguing a thing that we apparently still do a lot Jon had accepted to be on Robb’s old room, Sansa was given Father’s room as Jon said that she was the Lady of Winterfell, believed or not she actually had to be convinced to stay there as a sign, apparently people still thought of her as a Bolton, even after she herself was the one to put the last nail in their coffin, all Winterfell knew that Sansa had Killed Ramsay, fed him to his own dogs, but she apparently still was a Bolton for some, and I had only reclaimed my old room.

“You wanted to talk Jon,” I said, my brother, had taken off his furs and leather armor

“Yes, I have a present for you,” he said surprising me

“A present? The last time you gave me a present it took me 10 years to see you again” I joked as he walked all the way to his wardrobe

“Yes, but I’m hoping that things will go better this time” he said, sadness clear in his voice, he turned with a sword in his hands, she was the same size if not a small ted bit longer than needle, but she wasn’t as thin, no this one was larger closer to its grip and as it prolonged she would become thinner, also the holder was made of gold and very beautifully made with a white tunic attached to its end a Direwolf draw on the tunic, the sword was the most beautiful I’ve ever seen

“Jon, it’s is beautiful, it must have costed a fortune,” I said taking the sword in my hands, the blade had a familiar shine to it, it could not be…

“I asked Sir Davos for the best blacksmith he knew, he told me of this man in King’s Landing, Gendry Water’s I think it is, his master was the one who melted our father’s sword into the Lannisters two blades, after Jeofrey’s death no one found his sword, it somehow ended with Davos, he gave me and after you came back I asked it to be me melted into a new sword” he explained as he noticed my look at the blade

“Jon this is Valyrian Steel, this our father’s sword or at least a part of it. I cannot accept” I told my brother giving him back the sword who was more valuable them gold itself, or at least I tried as he would not take the thing back

“It is yours now, it was made for you,” he said with a smile, I looked at the sword that was once Ice, my father’s sword, my family’s sword. _The man who passes the sentence must swing the sword_ , my father used to say. I didn’t understand his words then now I do and even with such a weightless blade I could fell it heavy in my hands with the weight of the lives it took, the weight of responsibility

“Thank you, Jon,” I told my brother as I held my new blade in my hands

“Remember every great sword has a name, what will be this one’s?” Jon asked smiling, Long Claw by his bedside I noticed

“ _Just sentence_. Father did always say that the man who passes the sentence must swing the sword didn’t he” I said to Jon who could only laugh

“Yeah he did, we were just kids we didn’t understand back then, we do now. Promise me that you will protect Sansa and that the both of you will come back home this time” he said, I turned to him

“I promise, we will come home this time around,” I said hugging him, Jon was a Stark and my brother I don’t care what my mother once believed, he was one of us, part of the pack, he always has been

“I am proud of you Arya, I want you to know that,” he said after we separated, I smiled down to him

“I am proud of you too brother, now, try not to burn down Winterfell before I bring Sansa back alright” I laughed with Jon before leaving his room

Once in my room, I noticed a box on top of my bed, on top of it a small message:

_I asked for this to be made the day I saw you first fight Brienne. Ass. Sansa_

As I opened the box I was meet with a white shirt, made of a very resistant material, dark brown pants and a darker tone of high leather boots, a heavy grey leather jacket with no sleeves and a high open collar, silver shoulder plates, and silver bracelets. I smiled packing the new outfit so I could use tomorrow. May the old gods and the new bless us and our mission.

Continue


	2. Dragonstone

The breeze was cold in the ocean as our ship sailed to Dragonstone, Sansa was still asleep as the sun started to broke in the sky above us, Lady Brienne was not as she was already with Podric trying to teach the boy how to fight and survive, a useful thing in the times to come I couldn’t help but think

“Lady Arya, we are close to Dragonstone my Lady,” one of the sailors told me, I think his name was Lyrio but he was but a boy the last time I saw him in Winterfell before my father was killed so I could not know for sure

“Thank you,” I said to him, turning from where I had stayed watching the water dance I turned to look at Lady Brienne, but she wasn’t there anymore

“She went to call Lady Sansa, my Lady,” said Podric, making me smile

“Thank you Podric,” I said once more turning to the waters, I could see now the sand not too far away and the Dragon’s fortress growing bigger as we approached it

As our boats touched the sand, Sansa and I were welcomed by Tyrion Lannister, a woman that I did not know and more importantly a little more than a dozen Dothraki, I rested my hand on Just Sentence’s leather hold as I got out of the boat turning my back to all of them as I helped my sister to the ground

“Stay close to me and Lady Brienne, Dothraki aren’t known for being very respecting people, they only know war” I whispered to my sister who looked eyes wide to me for a moment before she slipped a cold mask on her face, but she did get closer to Brienne as I turned to our hosts

“The one that got away, Arya Stark,” said Tyrion with a smirk, I returned the gesture as I walked in their direction Sansa and Brienne not too far behind me

“The Lannister that I do not wish to kill,” I said smirking to the small man, he laughed as he extended his hand to me and my sister, we both took it

“Sansa, it’s good to see you again, I hope you are well,” said the dwarf Lannister, my sister sent him a kind smile

“I am, I’m with my family now,” said my sister, that brought a smile to the man’s face. Tyrion noticing my look to the girl with him turned in her direction

“Missandei is the Queen’s most trusted advisor,” he said, the girl was not much older than me maybe a year or so older, but she had dark skin and a very beautiful smile even if it was a nervous one

“Welcome to Dragonstone our queen knows it is a long journey, she appreciates the affords that were made on her behalf,” the woman said and was little surprised when her words meet no response from us

“If you wouldn’t mind turning over your weapons” she continued, this time I saw a small smile on her lips as she said so, I turned to Brienne and my sister before looking to our man, I smiled in the most diplomatic way a northerner could

“Of course” I said as the man started to unbuckle their swords sheaths and belts, the Dothraki moved to take them, one of then stopped in front of me, his eyes measuring me up as I gave him my sword, not one word was said by the horse riders and as I turned I could see our boat be taken by then as well, perfect just perfect. I heard Lady and Nymeria growl as one of the horsemen came closer to them

“The wolves stay with us dwarf” I warned the man, Missandei was about to say something when the Queen’s Hand quickly responded

“Yes, of course, to take a direwolf from a Stark is the same as to take a dragon from a Targaryen,” said the good Lannister sending a very nervous look to his companion, Missandei didn’t look all that happy but said nothing

“Please this way,” said the girl with a diplomatic smile on her face, I looked at my sister as she took the lead after Missandei, Lady Brienne not too far behind

“The younger Stark, I heard tales of you and the extinction of House Frey. I must say they were quite horrifying” said the dwarf with a smile, he was obviously trying to see if the stories were true, and I knew quite well that they were

“Yeah, I heard of them too” I said simple, Nymeria and Lady walked forward of us in a happy manner, the two of them didn’t seem to feel threaten and that did relax me a little bit, Lady stopped at Sansa and Brienne’s side and was quite content in letting the Knight pet her head as they walked

“Someday you are going to have to tell me how you did it” Tyrion continued in a seamlessly good nature

“And you will have to tell me how a Lannister ended up being Queen Daenerys Targaryen hand,” I said with the same good nature

“Oh a long a bloody tale, but I must admit I was drunk for most of it,” said the half man, causing me to laugh a little, maybe he wasn’t so bad or maybe he was a very good liar 

“I know many like that,” I said with some darkness in my tone, Tyrion didn’t seem bothered by it, but my sister and Missandei did send me a look, my sister one of concern and Missandei one of caution

“Valar Morghulis,” said the sun bathed girl with a strange tone, she knew what the words meant but she did not appreciate it’s meaning all that much

“Valar Dohaeris” I answered anyways, Missandei seemed surprised for a moment before she nodded her head, Tyrion seemed intrigued by our exchange but before he could say anything else a strenuous sound was heard, the sound of a gigantic beast coming closer and fast, Lady and Nymeria I noticed had come closer to us, Lady standing protective in front of Sansa and Nymeria was close enough she could defend me if needed, that was when it passed above us, one of Daenerys dragons

“I would say you get used to them, but you never really do,” said the dwarf in a half-joking voice, I smirked helping my sister back to her feet as she had fallen to the floor in surprise

“I will take your word for it Lannister,” I said with a smile, dragons were very beautiful creatures indeed if not terrifying ones

“Come. Their mother is waiting for you” said the good Lannister with a little smirk on his lips, I nodded with my head as I checked to see if my sister was alright after her encounter with the stone steps

“Nymeria, stay close girl, will you,” I said as I saw my four-legged companion walk a little too far ahead for comfort, my wolf barked but did as I told coming back to stay by my side as we made the rest of the way to Dragonstone Castle.

As we finally came to the doors of the throne room I saw more Dothraki warriors and that made me tense, we were surrounded by armed Dothraki and Unsullied, if this was a trap there was no way for me to defend Sansa not with this many enemies around us, not even with Nymeria by my side.

The doors were finally opened and the Targaryen conqueror came into view and I had to admit, the stories about the woman’s beauty were not at all exaggerated. Daenerys Targaryen was one of the most beautiful women that I have ever seen, her skin pale and unmarked, her hair a pale silver-gold and her eyes a tone of violet that I’ve never seen before

“You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, The Unburnt, The Breaker of Chains” I was taken from my less than proper thoughts as Lady Missandei spoke the rather large title of the woman in front of us

“I present Lady Sansa Stark of House Stark, Lady of Winterfell, Eldest daughter of Eddard Stark, the last rightful Warden of the North and sister of Jon Snow the King in the North,” said Brienne with a matter of formalism that only a person from the south has

“And this is Arya Stark of House Stark…”

“I’m no one,” I said cutting the lady knight before she could come up with some long and intricate title for me, I had no need for such things

“Thank you for traveling so far, My Ladies. I hope the seas weren't too rough” said the Queen for the first time, the woman had yet to stand from her throne a thing that even I knew to be disrespectful

“The winds were kind, Your Grace,” I said with a less than diplomatic voice, I was northern after all and my people never had much time or patience for royal formality much less to the game of thrones, Daenerys seemed ticked by my lack of smooth words

“I am sorry my Ladies but I was under the impression that Lord Jon Snow would be the one coming,” said the dragon woman with a tone that I had heard too many times coming from Lords

“Indeed your Grace, our brother had all the intent of coming himself, however as you must know your Grace we are at war with the Lannisters and the North could not be without its king at such a moment as this. For this reason, our brother sent us on his behalf” said Sansa her voice not much different from the one coming from the Dragon Queen, I had to hold my urge to roll my eyes; I hated politics

“Forgive me, Lady Sansa. I never did receive a formal education, but I could have sworn the last King in the North was Torren Stark who bent the knee to my ancestor Aegon Targaryen in exchange for his life and the lives of the northmen. Torren Stark swore fealty to House Targaryen in perpetuity. But do I have my facts wrong?” asked the mother of dragons with false innocence, Nymeria who had been sat by my side ever since we entered the room looked at me, her eyes conveying a message just give the order

“That was a long time ago your Grace, a lot has happened since then,” I said, my eyes set on violet ones, the Queen an unreadable mask of smugness

“Yes. Of course. But still, an oath is an oath. In perpetuity means… what does perpetuity mean, Lord Tyrion?” asked the breaker of chains with a smirk on her lips, the woman was starting to get on my nerves

“Forever,” said the dwarf with a blank expression, his eyes, however, were glued on me

“Forever. So I assume, My Ladies, that you're here to bend the knee, on your brother’s behalf of course” said the woman her smug expression and lack of respect making my patience run thinner by the moment; Nymeria was now standing her eyes glued on the offending Queen

“We are not,” I said simple, Sansa turned to me with an expression that clearly said shut up but I was not having any more of this game 

“Oh. Well, that is unfortunate. You've traveled all this way to break faith with House Targaryen?” said the woman with her smug smile, but I could see the displeasure behind it now

“Break faith? If we are to talk about the breaking of one’s faith your Grace, your father burned my grandfather alive. He burned my uncle alive. He would’ve burned the Seven Kingdoms if he bloody hell could” I said, Sansa’s face at the moment was of someone ready to commit a murder, but she said nothing

“My father was an evil man. And I On behalf of House Targaryen ask your forgiveness for the crimes he committed against your family. And I ask you not to judge a daughter by the sins of her father. Our two houses were allies for centuries. Those were the best centuries the kingdom's ever known. Centuries of peace and prosperity with the Targaryens sitting on the Iron Throne and a Stark serving as Warden of the North. I am the last Targaryen. Honor the pledge your ancestor made to mine. Bend the knee and I will name your House Warden of the North. Together we will save this country from those who would destroy it” said the mother of dragons with more diplomacy this time, I smirked

“You're right. You're not guilty of your father's crime. And I'm not beholden to my ancestor's vows” I said once again taking the lead to my sister’s despair

“Then why are you here?” asked the breaker of chains this time without her infuriating smirk

“Because we need your help and you need ours,” I said with a more serious tone, the dragon once more had a smug expression as she looked at her advisor’s direction

“Did you see three dragons flying overhead when you arrived?” asked the Targaryen woman with a smirk

“I did,” I said with a smirk of my own. It would be so simple to kill this irritating woman right where she stands, all I needed to do was order Nymeria to attack

“And did you see the Dothraki, all of whom have sworn to kill for me?” she asked again

“I have eyes, yes,” I said, my eyes turning to see my sister’s horrified expression

“But still, I need your help?” asked the dragon woman with a raised eyebrow

“Not to defeat Cersei. You could storm King's Landing tomorrow and the city would fall.” I said with a matter of fact voice, Sansa was one step from hitting me in the head with something heavy

“But you haven't stormed King's Landing. Why not? The only reason I can see is you don't want to kill thousands of innocent people. It's the fastest way to win the war but you won't do it. Which means at the very least you're better than Cersei” I continued, the conqueror didn’t seem impressed

“Still, that doesn't explain why I need your help,” she said clear displeasure and disbelieve in her voice, Nymeria growled low by my side, I put my hand on the soft fur of her neck

“Because right now you and I and Cersei and everyone else, we're children playing at a game screaming that the rules aren't fair,” I said with a very serious and slightly irritated voice. I really just wanted to put an end to this irritating game of cat and mouse

“You told me you liked the Starks,” said the Queen looking at her advisor, she had an entirely too discontent demeanor

“I do,” said the dwarf with a blank but tired voice, well, it seems I am making the dwarf’s life difficult today; I mused in my head

“In the time since they meet me they have refused to call me queen, they have refused to bow and now they are calling me a child,” said the offended Targaryen, I couldn’t hold a snort at this. If the girl kept an attitude like that she would never win this war, she was too cocky

“I believe he's calling all of us children. Figure of speech” said the good Lannister trying to salvage the situation, I rolled my eyes

“Well, I did mean that as a figure of speech; but this is not. You are not yet a Queen your Grace, at least not here in Westeros and definitely not one that the North will recognize, you ask to not be judged by your ancestors’ sins but still you demand that we follow an oath made to them like blind sheep; even after what your father has done, even after what your brother has done…”

“Arya” I heard my sister say with urgency, but I was not listening, I was far beyond listening to her reason

“And you dwarf, have you really thought that the North would bow to another Queen so blindly after all that her family and yours have done to us, my family and House is almost extinct because of mad and corrupt rulers. We are not committing the same mistake again; so if you your Grace Daenerys Targaryen want the loyalty of the North; stop demanding it and start earning it” I said with an angry and resolute voice, my sister was now looking positively scared and very, very angry

“Now, if you excuse me I have nothing else to say, if it is your wish to kill me for speaking my truth I will be at the beach awaiting for my sentence; I only ask that you listen to my sister, she has nothing to do with what I have said and done. She has committed you no crime” I said with an even more resolute voice, my eyes cold and peaceful as I left the throne room, the only sound being mine and Nymeria’s steps. 

Continue    


	3. Queen's Justice

 

I was at a cliff, not far from the castle that I have left not long ago, the cold winter breeze reminding me of home, of Winterfell, and of the North

“I came out here to brood over my failure to predict the Greyjoy attack. You're making it difficult. You look a lot better brooding than I do. You make me feel like I'm failing at brooding over failing” I did not turn to look at the dragon’s dwarf

“Have your Queen decided on my fate or are you here to disturb my peace dwarf?” I asked with a bored voice, Nymeria asleep by my side as if she didn’t have a care in the world, and to be honest she probably didn’t

“Oh, she has allowed you to live…for now. You really don’t hold your tongue do you, young wolf; your sister spend almost an hour trying to salvage the meeting after you left” said the dwarf with a smirk, I answered him nothing as I kept looking to the long mantle of water ahead of me, the breeze bringing the smell of sulfur and burned flesh

“I am no diplomat or politician; I’m a Northmen and a killer. Neither of those has much need to beautiful words and half-truths, dwarf”

“Your tongue is going the get you killed someday, little wolf,” said the man with a smile

“Valar Morghulis, Lord Tyrion; all men must die,” I said my eyes finally moving to look at the men, he appeared a little shocked, probably at my choice of words

“Well that’s not a very positive saying to have Lady Stark,” said Tyrion, his smile gone. I shrugged, the dwarf staying quiet looking to a place so far away just like I was before his arrival

“The Queen has asked for you and your sister to stay in Dragonstone for a little longer,” said the good Lannister after a while, I didn’t bother to look at him, I didn’t need to

“So I'm a prisoner on this island,” I said with a blank tone, the dwarf moved to look at me, I didn’t do the same

“I wouldn't say you're a prisoner on this island. You're free to walk the castle, the beaches, to go wherever you want” he said his tone one of _this could be a lot worse_ that I wasn’t buying

“Except to my ship. They took my ship”

“I wouldn't say we took your ship”

“I don’t like playing word games dwarf,” I said looking angrily at him, Nymeria’s head moving so she had her big brown eyes looking quite intently to the diminutive men

“Why do I get the feeling that this wolf of yours can understand everything I say” the dwarf seemed a little worried

“That’s because she does,” I said simply, Nymeria got up her eyes meeting mine for a moment before she turned her back and went away

“I guess we bored your wolf, you and I,” said the dwarf with a matter of humor, he was a lot more relaxed now that Nymeria was gone

“Or she just got hungry,” I said not all that much worried, Nymeria knew how to take care of herself

“Your sister told us about the Night King…” said the good Lannister casually making me raise an eyebrow

“And you and your Queen don’t believe us” I finished for him, my eyes once again in the ocean

“I do actually; Jon Snow is not a liar and Starks would not ride south without a dammed good reason,” said the dwarf making me surprised but only for a moment

“Because that always turns out so well,” I said with sarcasm

“Everyone told Jon and them me and Sansa to learn from our father's mistakes. Don't go south. Don't answer a summon from the Mad King's daughter, a foreign invader. And here we are. Northern fools” I continued, my storm grey eyes finding the Queen’s hand intelligent ones

“Children are not their fathers, luckily for all of us. And sometimes there's more to foreign invaders and northern fools that meets the eye. Daenerys could have sailed for Westeros long ago but she didn't. Instead, she stayed where she was and saved many people from horrible fates some of whom are on this island with us right now. While you're our guests here you might consider asking them what they think of the Mad King's daughter. She protects people from monsters, just as you do and just as your brother does. That's why she came here. And she's not about to head north to fight an enemy she's never seen on a word of a house she doesn't know after a single meeting. That's not a reasonable thing to ask” I smiled turning my back on the man I started to walk back to the castle

“So do you have anything reasonable to ask?” I didn’t turn to the look at the dwarf, but I knew the game he was playing

“Dragonglass, if your Queen won’t fight with us at least allow us to mine her Dragonglass,” I said as I resumed my walk back to the fortress

\---------------------x-x----------------------------------

Daenerys Pov

“Dragonglass?” I asked confused and angry, I had just lost half of my fleet and two of my allies and here was my hand talking about glass

“Yes. Volcanic glass, obsidian. The young wolf says you have a tremendous amount of it here”

“The young wolf?”

“Arya Stark,” said the Lannister with ease, I laughed without humor

“Of course. Why are we talking about glass? We just lost two of our allies” I said expressing a bit of my exasperation, this day was not going how it was supposed to; the day was supposed to end with me one step closer to having the Seven Kingdoms, not with me a step further of it

“Which is why I was speaking to Arya Stark, a potential ally,” said my advisor made me snort

“I very much doubt that Arya Stark and the North for that matter intent to become my allies,” I said with frustration

“I wouldn’t be so sure; Starks were loyal to your house for centuries,” said my hand with his usual tone for when he was making a long speech to get somewhere

“They refused to bend the knee and your young wolf made it very clear that neither she or the North have any intention of recognizing or supporting my claim to the Iron Throne,” I said looking intently to the Lannister dwarf

“Of course she did, you disrespected them…”

“I disrespected them! I should have executed them” I had my voice raising with every word

“And then you would be no different than your father and the North will not support another Mad King. My Queen, the North; they do things differently, they follow the old ways and the Old Gods” Tyrion pushed a chair and sat on it

“You asked to not be judged by your father sins, and they will not; but you disrespected them today, you didn’t stand from your throne, you treated them as inferior to you, you demanded that they submit to an oath that your father broke, you accused a Northmen, a Stark of breaking faith” said my hand with a serious tone

“Starks are bound by their word and honor, show them what you showed to the people of Meereen, to the Unsullied, to the Dothraki; if you do that I can promise you that you will never find more loyal people than a Northmen in all of Westeros” said my hand, my eyes moved to the fire in front us, burning shadows on my strategy room

“Very well how am I supposed to win their trust?” I asked with resignation

\----------------------------x-x--------------------------

Arya Pov

“Go get it, girl,” I said with a playful tone as my wolf went after the piece of wood I had just thrown for her to catch; a dragon screech was heard right above us and Nymeria started to bark

“Nymeria, stop antagonizing with the dragon” I scolded my four-legged companion as she kept barking to the flying beast in the sky

“I see that it’s not just you who lacks good senses, your pet does too” I turned a little surprised to see the would be Queen of the seven Kingdoms coming into mine and Nymeria’s direction

“Her name is Nymeria and she is as much of a pet to me as your dragons are to you your Grace,” I said my surprise gone, the woman was dressed in the same clothes of this morning but there was something different about the way she moved

“Of course, I am sorry if I offended your bond to your wolf,” said the silvery blond woman and she looked sincere enough so I held my tongue waiting for her to say what she wanted

“I named them for my brothers Viserys and Rhaegar. They're both gone now” said the woman looking up to her children who were flying up above us

“You lost two brothers as well?” she continued, I let a sad smile show on my lips

“For a time I thought I had lost all of them” I said vaguely, my mind went back to so many years ago, to the red wedding and what the Freys did to my brother and again to what the Boltons did to Rickon not so long ago; both paid with their lives for their crimes

“People thought dragons were gone forever but here they are. Perhaps we should all be examining what we think we know” I lifted an eyebrow to the woman’s change of subject

“I see you’ve been talking to Tyrion,” I said taking the wood piece out of Nymeria’s mouth and throwing it again, she was restless in this place, too many enemies, too dangerous for her to relax

“He is my hand,” said the mother of dragons with a matter of fact tone, I laughed

“My brother told me once that he enjoys talking,” I said with a smirk

“We all enjoy what we're good at,” said the woman with her own smirk, I shook my head

“Not all of us and not always you Grace,” I said darkly, some abilities were better when never used

“You know I'm not going to let Cersei stay on the Iron Throne,” said the silvery blond Targaryen, my eyes finding hers for the first time

“Neither will I, Cersei Lannister owns a debt to my family, one that I intend to collect…in blood” I said my storm grey eyes burning with anger and revenge

“And I haven't changed my mind about which kingdoms belong to the throne” she continued after a few seconds of silence, I snorted, my eyes leaving hers going back to my wolf who was quite content rolling in the grass

“I haven’t either”

“I will allow you to mine the Dragonglass and forge weapons from it. Any resources or men you need I will provide for you” said the woman after a final moment of silence, I nodded my head without looking at her, my eyes on the distance, Winter was here and it was going to be a rigorous one

“Thank you, your Grace, I will inform my sister and my man,” I said, at last, the woman nodded her head before disappearing down the stairs

\---------------------x-x-------------------------------------------

As the night came Sansa and I were invited by the Queen to join her and her allies to supper

“Arya I am serious if you pull another stunt like the one you did this morning I will find a way to kill you,” said my sister with seriousness, Lady Brienne had a discreet smile on her lips as she moved a step behind Sansa

“I promise that I will let you do your diplomatic thing Sister,” I said with a matter of amusement in my voice

“Arya!”

The door to the dining room opened revealing not only the Dragon Queen at the head of the table but her other advisor and allies

“Lady Sansa, Lady Arya, and Sir Brienne it’s an honor to have you join us,” said the dwarf with his best high Lord voice

“Indeed Lord Tyrion the honor is ours,” said my sister with a smile, one that did not reach her eyes

“Lady Olenna it is a true honor to meet you, I heard a lot about you” I said as I saw the old Lady of High Garden, the woman looked at me with bored eyes as if I was nothing more than a pawn in the game of thrones and I couldn’t help but like the woman

“And so have I about you Lady Stark, people in the south have started to call you the killer wolf” said the old woman with a measuring look, she was trying to see how much truth there was in the rumors about the massacre of house Frey, just like Tyrion had done this morning, just, she was a lot more direct in her approach

“Well, Killer Wolf does have a good ring to it” I said with a pleased smile as I took a sit by my sister’s side in the table, it was only then that I noticed that said table was an exact replica of Westeros and that this wasn’t only a dining room but also a war room.

Small talk was made during the dinner but I had my mind elsewhere, more specifically at the war strategy in front of me

“Do you think it is wise to attack Casterly Rock, your Grace?” I asked before I could hold my tongue, the room went quiet around me

“Arya!” my sister said shocked, well I haven’t antagonized the dragon woman yet…so I should be good for now

“For decades House Lannister has been the true power in Westeros. And the seat of that power is Casterly Rock. Grey Worm and the Unsullied will sail for the Rock and take it” said the good Lannister with an unreadable tone, an unsullied that I imagine to be Grey Worm moved his head in a solemn affirmation

“Yes, Casterly Rock has been the true power behind the crown for years my Lord, but now winter has come, and Casterly Rock is no more than a dying monument; it’s gold mines have dried up and the grains that it can produce aren’t nearly enough to feed the people of King’s landing and the armies loyal to Cersei” I said with a reasonable and logical tone, I truly meant no disrespect at this moment I was only trying to make a point

“You may be right little wolf but Casterly Rock is still my family’s keep, my brother would not allow it to be conquered,” said the dwarf with resolute certainty

“I understand that Lord Tyrion and I mean no disrespect, however, your brother may be the commander of the Lannister forces but Cersei is the one giving the orders; and I may not know Cersei Lannister as well as you or my sister Sansa, but I know she would not risk losing the Iron Throne over a merely sentimental place that has no true strategic value in this war” I said my voice one of a strategist as I found myself wanting to repay the Dragon Queen for her allowing of the glass mines

“Well, if Cersei is not going to defend her house’s ancient home, where do you think she will attack?” the mother of dragons said entering the conversation for the first time since I had spoken

“High Garden your Grace,” I said sending a look to lady Olenna who didn’t seem shocked with the news, she actually looked little surprised

“High Garden?” asked the would-be Queen with a confused yet interested look

“Yes your Grace; if Cersei wants to win this war she will need the Iron Bank’s support and to have the Iron Bank’s support she has to pay her debt to them first, but she can’t do it without gold. Gold that Casterly Rock does not have but High Garden does…also, without High Garden, you don’t have the means to feed your army during the winter where nothing grows and Cersei most definitely knows that your Grace” I said looking directly to the woman’s eyes, her violet orbs turning to her hand with a tempestuous look

“Can she be right?” asked the Khaleesi of the Dothraki

“It’s possible my Queen,” said the Queen’s hand with a heavy look in his eyes

“How can you be so sure of what you say Lady Stark,” asked the mother of dragons her tempestuous violet eyes glued on my storm grey ones

“Because if I was your enemy that’s exactly what I would do your Grace,” I said with a serious tone, the Khaleesi moved her head in appreciation and acknowledgment

“Lady Olenna will leave for High Garden in the morning and the Unsullied will go with her to ensure the protection of the Reach,” said the dragon Queen her eyes going to the unsullied close to her, the man nodded his head without saying a single word

Continue


	4. Spoils of war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i did a thing.   
> I forgot to put this chapter on  
> sorry guys

Chapter 3 - THE SPOILS OF WAR

“You were right” that was the first thing I heard that morning, I was in the Dragonglass mine with my men, overseeing the mining of the obsidian glass when I turned to see Daenerys coming my way she had a well concealed gratitude in her eyes

“Right about…” I asked a little confused, my brain not working as fast as usual in the early morning

“High Garden, thanks to you I haven’t lost another one of my allies” said the Queen with a smile, one that seemed genuine enough

“Don’t thank me yet your Grace, the war has just begun” I said my storm eyes one her violet ones

“Come, I want to show you something” I said changing the subject

“The Children of the Forest made these” I said my torch illuminating the mural in front of us, the one telling the story of the long night

“When?”

“A very long time ago”

“They were right here standing where we're standing before there were Targaryens or Starks or Lannisters. Maybe even before there were men” said the would be Queen with a distracted tone, her eyes glued to the glass walls

“No. They were here together the Children and the First Men” I said as Daenerys turned to look at me surprised

“Doing what? Fighting each other?” asked the silvery blond woman, I shook my head as I passed with the torch’s light in front of another wall, this one showing the White Walkers   

“They fought together against their common enemy. Despite their differences, despite their suspicions, together” I said my eyes once again finding Daenerys violet ones

“And you can't defeat them without my armies and my dragons?” asked the Queen with a hidden amused tone

“No, I don't think I can”

“I will fight for you. I will fight for the north...when you bend the knee”

“My people won't accept a southern ruler, not after everything they've suffered” I said simply taking a step to put some distance between the mother of dragon’s and myself

“They will if their king does. They chose your brother to lead them. They chose him to protect them and he chose you and Lady Sansa to represent him and his wishes while you are in Dragonstone. So isn't their survival more important than your pride?”

\-----------------xx--------------------------x-x-------------------

Sansa Pov

“No!” I woke up with a start and I had cold sweat dripping from my body

“It was only a dream My Lady, there is nothing to fear” I heard someone say as I slowly brought myself out of my dreams

“What time is it?” I asked my eyes focusing on Lady Brienne’s blue ones

“Early my Lady; Lady Arya has just left the keep to oversee the mining” said the Lady Knight with a soft tone, one that I knew that was only reserved to me

“Have any ravens arrived from Winterfell?”

“Yes my Lady, one from your Brother and another from Littlefinger” said my knight with a frown at the end; that Brienne hated Littlefinger was no secret, she didn’t trust him and to be honest neither did I

“Very well, I will take my brother’s letter first” I said as I moved out of my bed, Brienne by my side as I did so

“ _Dear Sansa_

_I received your last letter and I’m pleased to know that Lady Daenerys Targaryen has allowed us to mine her Dragonglass, even if she refuses to fight with us against the Night King and his army._

_I also know that our sister can be handful, but she is loyal and she speaks the truth; her words may not be what the Targaryen conqueror wants to hear but they are the words of the North._

_I know that I don’t have to tell you this but you and Arya aren’t between allies so you must show a united front, do not let them see that you do not agree with Arya and don’t trust anyone._

_Now with better news, Bran has come home, he is alive and well and he is home, eager to see both you and Arya. Also it is a lot more difficult to manage a keep than I thought, I know how to command armies and to rage wars but I have no idea on how to make Winterfell run smoothly, I really could use your help on that front._

_Stay safe and remember._

_Winter is Coming Sister._

_Jon Snow”_

“One would think that after been Lord Commander of the Night’s watch he would know how to manage a castle” I said more so to myself than to Lady Brienne

“One certainly would Lady Sansa” said the Lady knight anyway

\------------------x-x-------------------------------

Arya pov

I was walking down the Keep’s stairs, my sister with me as she had just informed me of our brother’s return to Winterfell

“So Bran is the Lord of Winterfell now” I said a little confused but nonetheless happy to know that he was alive and back home

“He is father’s oldest _legitimate_ son” said Sansa with a contemplative tone as if she was not sure of her answer

“Jon is Father’s son, and he is the King in the North” I said sending my sister a serious look, Sansa sighed stopping in her tracks, Lady, who was with her stopped as well

“I know Arya; I’m not questioning that, but we cannot pretend that Jon stopped being a bastard just because we don’t see him as such” said my sister with an equally serious tone in her voice

“I know”

“So…What do you think of her?” I heard my sister ask as soon as we had started to walk again

“Who?”

“You know of whom I speak” Sansa had a shit eating grin a she spoke this time

“I think she has a good heart…She’s also stubborn, hardheaded, impetuous, a little self-righteous and irritating at times” I said sending my sister a look, one that clearly says _I know what you are doing_

“A good heart? I've noticed you starring at that good heart” I glared at my sister as she sent me a smirk

“I will kill while you sleep” I threatened what only caused Sansa to laugh

“Besides we don’t have time for that. The Night King is coming, and how many men do we have in the north to fight him? 10,000? Less?” I said looking at the distance for a moment

“Fewer, and with the winter we don’t know how many will die before the Night King arrives” said my sister with a worried look, I sighed as things were not looking good, not looking good at all

“Lady Missandei?” I asked a little surprised to see the woman without her Queen

“Lady Sansa, Lady Arya” greeted the woman equally surprised to see us, her eyes went to my sister’s wolf; Lady was the smallest out of her brothers and sisters, but even so my sister’s wolf was about 4.7 feet tall

“Forgive me for my forwardness, but where are you from? I can't place the accent” I asked with my curiosity getting the best of me

“I was born on the Island of Naarth” said the woman with a smile, one that I mirrored

“I heard about Naarth when I was in Braavos, they say is a beautiful place, palm trees and butterflies. I haven't been there myself though” I said with an easy going smile, the translator however seemed a little surprised with what I said

“You went to Braavos?” asked the woman confused and a little suspicious

“Yes, I spent some time in Braavos, I figured that it would be the safest place for me, you know across the Narrow sea and all” I told her a half-truth but one good enough to put the woman at ease again

“May I ask a question?” I smiled at the sudden change in the conversation, it was clear that the woman felt nervous around me, a thing that I was more than accustomed to

“Of course”

“Your brother’s name is Jon Snow, but your father's name was Ned Stark?” asked the woman genuinely confused

“Jon is a bastard. Our father is his father, but our mother is not his mother” said Sansa a little confused by the woman’s question

“Snow is the last name given to bastards from the North” I complemented as I noticed that Missandei was still a little confused

“Is the custom different in Naarth?” asked my sister, Lady had sat by her side and was dutifully watching over Sansa

“We don't have marriage in Naarth so the concept of a bastard doesn't exist” said the woman with a thoughtful look and I could not hold my laugh as I took in my sister look at the revelation

“That sounds liberating” said my sister with a strangled voice

“Forgive my sister Lady Missandei, her reaction comes from the fact that sleeping with someone you are not married with is quite scandalous here in Westeros” I said with the reminiscences of my mirth still in my voice

“May I ask why did you leave your homeland?” asked my sister after a short while

“I was stolen away by slavers” answered the woman translator with a somewhat saddened voice

“I'm sorry” I said

“But, if I may ask; how did a slave girl come to advise Daenerys Targaryen?” I asked curious

“She bought me from my master and set me free” was Missandei’s answer and I had to admit that knowing the rumors about how Daenerys Targaryen marched thru the slavers bay and freed all the slaves of her conquered cities was one thing, actually hearing it from a former slave was another

“That was good of her. Of course you're serving her now, aren't you?” poked my sister and I knew that voice she was using all too well, she was measuring the situation and playing the game I so hated

“I serve my queen because I want to serve my queen. Because I believe in her” said the woman with fierceness and certainty

“And if you wanted to sail home to Naarth tomorrow…” pressed my sister

“Then she would give me a ship and wish me good fortune”

“You believe that?” I send Sansa a look, one that said _stop, this is going nowhere_ , one that went ignored by her

“I know it. All of us who came with her from Essos, we believe in her. She's not our queen because she's the daughter of some king we never knew. She's the queen we chose” I glared at Sansa when she looked like she was going to say something else, turning to look to Missandei again I was ready to come up with some excuse for us to leave when I saw something coming from behind her shoulder in the water

“Is that a Greyjoy ship?” I said as I saw the Kraken sigil

\--------------------x-x----------------------------------------------------------

By the time the Greyjoy landing boat got to the beach, Missandei, Sansa, me and some Dothraki warrior were already there waiting for them

“Arya…is that you?” asked Theon when his eyes landed on me, I felt rage burn inside of me; this man…he had betrayed my family, made us believe for years that he had killed Bran and Rickon. My father took him into our house, into our lives and how did he repay us? With betrayal

“Theon” I hear Sansa say, but I was too lost in my rage to care

“Sansa, I heard you took back Winter…” my fist connected with his face and I couldn’t hold the joy that I felt when he hit the sand, blood in his mouth

“Arya!” I heard Sansa scream but I didn’t care as I took Theon by his shirt, his bloodied face mere inches from mine

“What you did for her is the only reason I'm not killing you” I said thru gritted teeth as I pointed to my sister and when I felt like my point came across I let him go

“We heard your uncle attacked your fleet. We thought you were dead” said Missandei with a bewildered look

“I should be” said the Greyjoy cleaning his mouth with his hand

“Your sister?” I asked

“Euron has her. I came to ask the queen to help get her back” said Theon with a strange submissive tone

“The Queen is gone” said Missandei

“Where did she go?” asked the Greyjoy with a confused look

“She went to deal with some oath traitors in the Reach” I said as I turned my back on him and went back into the mines

Continue


	5. Eastwatch

Chapter 4 – EASTWATCH

I was at the edge of a cliff looking towards the ocean, my mind so far away, into a life that was now gone. The life of no one, of the girl who was no one, of the girl who could not be no one.

I was taken from my thoughts by a loud screech and Nymeria’s growls of warning, I turned quite surprised as I saw Daenerys’s dragon land right in front of me; Nymeria barked loudly as the dragon invested in my direction until it was mere inches from me. The beast roared and showed me it fangs but I didn’t flinch away from it, I couldn’t, my legs were unresponsive as the beast stood there with its fangs no more than 8 inches from my face; Nymeria, however, was none too pleased with the dragon’s closeness to me and she was barking loud and menacing at it

“Nymeria, quiet,” I said making her stop barking, at this distance Daenerys’s dragon wouldn’t need much to eat my direwolf alive. Taking my gloves off I slowly reached for the dragon and about a minute or two after it lowered its head to reach my hand letting me touch it, its dark orange/black slit eyes looking intently at me and then the dragon turned on his back and went back to the sky leaving me quite a little surprised

“They're beautiful, aren't they?” I turned to see the Dragon Queen herself looking at me with surprise in her eyes

“That wasn't the word I was thinking of, but yes, they are gorgeous pets” I answered looking into the Queen’s violet eyes, my lips curled into a smirk as I reminded her of one of our early conversations

“I guess I deserved that, I shouldn’t have called your wolf a pet,” said the Queen with sincerity

“I may not consider Nymeria as my child as you do your dragons, but she is family nonetheless,” I said my eyes turning to look at my wolf who was still glaring at the now flying dragon

“She certainly is protective of you; few animals or humans would face a dragon to protect someone” I smiled my eyes back on the Queen

“Yes, she has always protected me”

“You weren't gone long,” I said after a while

“No”

“And?”

“And I have fewer enemies today than I did yesterday,” said Daenerys with a neutral voice, she was expecting judgment but I would never judge someone for killing their enemies, I had no right to, I was an assassin after all

“For your expression, I can tell that your hand did not agree with your choice of punishment,” I said instead, the Queen looked at me with surprise and resolve

“No, he did not” I smirked

“May I ask what has gotten him unpleased with your methods?”

“I offered the prisoners the choice of bending the knee or die, Tyrion didn’t like when I followed thru with my word. He was very displeased when I burned Randyll Tarly and his son” she told me with an undertone of frustration

“Tarly? Weren’t they vassals to house Tyrell?” I asked

“They betrayed their vow to house Tyrell and pledge allegiance to Cersei” oh, well, she was frustrated all right

“Then they had no honor and got what they deserved,” I said firmly to the dragon’s Queen surprise

“I thought you would agree with Tyrion, that I shouldn’t have ended a great and noble house”

“Who am I to judge you on how you deal with your enemies, after all, I wiped out house Frey from existence for their involvement in the red wedding,” I said to the Queen who smiled at my words

“So…the rumors were true,” she says with mischief

“If we can keep this between us, I like the way your advisors keep trying to guess,” I said with a smile

“This man says he is your friend, Khaleesi” we were cut from our conversation as a Dothraki guard came, his voice rough and strong in their native tongue. Behind the guard was a man, he was tall, black-bearded and balding, a not particularly handsome middle-aged man  

“He is my friend,” said the Queen with a smile as the man kneeled before her

“Your Grace,” he said

“Arya Stark, this is Sir Jorah Mormont, an old friend,” said the Queen with a smile as she looked from her friend to me

“I fought alongside your nice. She is a great woman and a better yet Lady of her house” I said extending my hand to the man, he took it in a firm northern grip

“You look strong. You found a cure?” said the Targaryen woman with a mixture of worry and relief

“I wouldn't be here if I hadn't. I return to your service, my Queen, if you'll have me” the Mormont man answered with a firm voice

“It would be my honor,” said the Queen as she hugged Sir Jorah Mormont

\----------------------x-x---------------------------------

It was hours later after I had bid my leave to Daenerys, I was walking thru the castle making my way to my sister’s room when I passed the throne room and from the poorly closed door I could hear voices

“All rulers demand that people bend the knee. It's why they're rulers. She gave Tarly a choice. A man who had taken up arms against her. What else could she do?” I heard the dwarf’s voice, but he didn’t sound so sure of his words

“Not burn him alive alongside his son” I knew that voice, a voice that I heard many years ago and again in this island, Varys

“I am her hand, not her head. I can't make her decisions for her”  

“That's what I used to tell myself about her father. I found the traitors but I wasn't the one burning them alive. I was only a purveyor of information”

“It's what I told myself when I watched them beg for mercy, I'm not the one doing it. As the pitch of their screams rose higher, I'm not the one doing it. When their hair caught fire and the smell of the burning flesh filled the Throne Room, I'm not the one doing it” Varys continued after a small paused, I had my eyebrow raised

“Daenerys is not her father” I heard the dwarf say but again he didn’t sound so sure of his words and I have had enough of their little conversation so I pushed the doors to the room and made my presence known

“Why I’m not surprised that you are the one whispering in dark rooms Varys,” I said with sarcasm, both men looked surprised to see me

“Lady Stark,” said the Spider with a smooth tone

“You know, I find it very interesting that you can’t help yourself, you have to whisper in dark rooms, you have to cast doubt in the hearts of those loyal to Queens and Kings,” I said looking at him, Varys seemed unpleased with my words

“I am not whispering in dark rooms Lady Stark, I am loyal to Queen Daenerys Targaryen, I was only merely advising her hand so what happened during the Mad King’s reign don’t happen again,” said the man with a displeased expression

“And what exactly happen to prompt you to feel the need to advise the Queen’s hand?” I asked with even more sarcasm

“She burned Randyll Tarly and his son alive, she ended house Tarly,” said Tyrion with eyes cast down

“From what I know she gave those man a choice, bend the knee or die. Tarly and his son chose the latter and they died for it, she didn’t burn them for the fun of it” I said, my eyes on the dwarf as he squirmed uncomfortably

“She didn’t have to kill them; she could have shown them mercy”

“And what would that make her look like?” I asked with a serious voice, for a hand of the Queen Tyrion sometimes was just plain dumb, or far too optimistic

“A benevolent Queen, the people would have sympathized with her, it would have made her more liked than Cersei no doubt” I rolled my eyes

“It could work like that, but it could also have made her look weak, untrustworthy and more of the same. She gave those man a choice, she told them the consequences of their choice; now what would your Queen look like in the eyes of the other Lords and even the common people if she backtracked her words because the one who chose to not bend its knee was the Lord of Horn Hill” I said my eyes still glued into Tyrion as he finally seemed to understand the situation

“Burning people will make her look like the Mad King don’t you see that,” said Varys making me turn in his direction

“Not burning them would have made her look like a fool. Let me ask you Spider, why would anyone in Westeros bend the knee to her, a Targaryen and a foreign, if she won’t follow thru with her word, if she will let them live to fight her another day” I said my voice cold and serious

“The Queen requests your presence in the war room” we all turned to see Missandei standing by the door, her eyes were hard and serious as she looked at Tyrion and Varys

\-------------------------x-x--------------------------------------

We were all gathered in the war room and to say that the tension in it was high was an understatement, Missandei was practically glaring at Varys and Tyrion, I was still angry at them and so was Daenerys. Jorah and Sansa were the only ones oblivious to the problem but even they were uncomfortable with the situation  

“Bran saw the Night King and his army marching towards Eastwatch. If they make it past the wall…” started my sister with a heavy voice

“The Wall has kept them out for thousands of years. Presumably…” said Varys cutting my sister with his irritating smugness

“The Wall has been neglected for more than a hundred years Lord Varys. I don’t know you, but I wouldn’t be so quick to trust a neglected thousand years old shield” I said shutting the spider up to Daenerys amusement apparently

“Be as it may be, my sister and I, we must return home your Grace” said my sister with a serious tone

“You said you don't have enough men,” said the Queen with a mildly concerned voice

“We'll fight with the men we have. Unless you'll join us” I said, my voice strong as I got up from my sit

“And give the country to Cersei? As soon as I march away she marches in” said the Queen with a conflicted voice, sighed 

“Perhaps…”

“How long does Jon think we have?” I said cutting the dwarf

“Four, five months at best and that is if the Wall holds,” said my sister with a confused look

 “Sansa you are needed home; you must return to Winterfell to help Jon to prepare for what is to come,” I said turning to my sister, Sansa had a confused look in her eyes

“We are needed home you mean?”

“No, I’m staying in Dragonstone to help the Targaryen army against Cersei,” I said with a serious look in my eyes

“Arya…” I raised my hand before my sister could tell all the ways in which that was a terrible idea

“I can’t do much back in Winterfell, not right now at least, but if I stay here I can help by taking down Cersei” Sansa looked like she wanted to say something but she decided against

“Be careful?” she said in resignation

“You know me, I’m always careful”

Continue


	6. beyond the wall

 

Arya Pov 

I stood in the shore as I watched my sister’s ship sail back home, she had left that morning with a third of our man and Lady Brienne

“My Lady are we to continue the mining?” I turned as one of my man called for my attention

“Yes, the Dragon Queen has given us a ship of her fleet to load the glass and send home” I said as I saw my wolf come down the stairs said Dragon Queen not too far behind

“Your Grace” I greeted the blond Targaryen with a smirk, one that was returned by the would-be Queen

“Lady Stark”

“What do I owe the honor of your presence your Grace?” I asked as my hand reached for my wolf’s soft fur

“Would you walk with me?” asked the woman with an uncertain but hopeful tone, I nodded with my head as I let her lead the way

“I wanted to apologize” started the Queen after a while, I didn’t turn to look at her or said anything as we kept walking the beach

“For the way, things started between us” continued the woman making me smirk

“Well it could have been better” I said with a smile

“Of that I’m sure” laughed the blond

“I was wrong, when you and your sister first arrived I treated you as inferior to me, you are not inferior and even when I sit on the Iron Throne I cannot treat my people like that; if I do, I will be no different from Cersei and the Kings and Queens that came before me”

“Yes, you were…but so was I; I am no politician and I don’t do smooth words and half-truths, I should have kept my mouth shut and let my sister talk…I’m not very good at that”

“It was thanks to your inability to shut your mouth as you said that I didn’t lose the Reach” said the blond with a grateful and amused tone

“I thought Sansa was going to die when I questioned your war plans” I laughed

“Your sister did look very incensed by your actions that night”

“Oh she was very _incensed,_ the damn woman tried to hit me after we left the table”

“I would not bag your sister as a violent woman” laughed the Queen

“She isn’t…when we were kids, she was very Lady like actually…we all changed a lot since that time” I said losing a little of my amusement and easiness

“Tyrion told me some of what your sister was forced to live thru while in King’s Landing. Joffrey may be my Hand’s nephew but he was a monster for what he did to Sansa”

“It’s a shame that his dead, I dreamed of killing him…a lot of times really, he was on my list but someone else got to him first” I said with envy, Joffrey had been in my list for years, I had pictured all the ways I could kill the bastard and I had been eager to end his miserable life but someone else got to him before me, not that they did a poor job at ending him as I heard of what happened at the _purple wedding_ but still I wished it had been me to end him

“Arya…” I turned my eyes meeting with Danny’s violet ones and I was a little surprised to see the worry in them

“Daenerys...”

“I know that how you feel and how you do things are none of my business but…I came to see you as a friend since you first arrived and…I know the look in your eyes, I loved a man with that same look and he died Arya. He died because he didn’t know when to back away from a fight” I stop in my steps shocked but the blonde’s words, I wanted to be angry with her for meddling in my life but I just couldn’t not when I could see the worry and care in the woman’s eyes 

“Valar Morghulis Daenerys” I answered with a resigned voice

“Yes, all men must die. But we are not men Arya” said the woman making me sadly smile

“I don’t think the Gods care if we are men or not Danny” I said as I started to walk again

“I think we should go back; I wouldn’t put past the dwarf to send a       Dothraki horde after us”

\-----------------------------------------x-x--------------------------

Sansa Pov

“I don’t like this” I said as I turned to look at Brienne who could only smile back at me    

“She is the younger sibling, I would be surprised if you or Jon for that matter, liked her idea” said my lady knight making me mock-glare at her

“She’s going to get herself killed, staying with the Dragon Queen to go after Cersei. Why does she have to always do things like that?” I ranted irritated and worried with the brave, loyal fool that I called sister

“It’s not easy to kill that one my Lady, you should have more faith in her”

“I know Brienne, it’s just…I just got her back, I don’t wanna lose her again”

“And that is understandable my Lady, but you have to trust your sister, she isn’t a kid anymore” said my knight as she joined me on the bed, her armor long forgotten by the side of the window in our cabin in the ship

“I fear none of us has been a child in a long time Brienne, Arya was 9 the last time I saw her, she was a child then…a carefree, wild and rebelling child; Gods I was a child myself, it feels like it all happen lifetime ago.” I said with a faraway look as I allowed myself to be held by my lady knight

“How old were you when you left for King’s Landing for the first time?”

“Eleven, Jon was fourteen when he went take the black, Bran was seven the last time I saw him and Rickon was a 2. The last time I saw my youngest brother alive he was 2 years and then I had to burn his body when he was only 14” I had tears in my eyes as I recalled Rickon’s death, Jon had us burn his body instead of burring him in the crypt and I had the artisans make his statue as close to him who was as possible

“What happened to your family and to the North wasn’t fair, you were betrayed and abused, you lost your father, your mother, Robb and Rickon but you’re still alive and you will make those who wronged the Starks pay” said Brienne with care what caused me to smile

“Winter is coming” I said smiling to her

“Winter will come for Cersei and the Lannisters, your sister will make sure of it the same way she made sure that the Freys knew that the North remembers”

\--------------------x-x--------------------------------------------

Daenerys Pov

“We could lay siege to King’s Landing…”

“They would just hide behind their walls”

“They can’t hide forever; they will have to fight at some point”

“Yeah, at some point they will but not anywhere near the foreseeable future, King’s Landing can withstand years on a siege. We need another plan”

“We don’t have another plan…unless you intend for our Queen to storm the Red Keep with dragon fire”

“I never said that Mormont…”

“Than what do you suggest?”

“Something other than sit and wait for Cersei to come out”

“Enough! The two of you” I screamed putting an end to the endless discussion in front of me. Arya and Jorah had been going at each other for an hour now, Jorah wanted to lay Siege to the Red Keep and Arya found the idea to be stupid once Cersei would let us rot in front of her gates

“My Queen…”

“Arya is right Sir Jorah, we need another plan or better yet we need a plan because sitting and waiting for her to send her armies to fight is just an excuse to allow her more time to find allies to fight us” I said cutting the man, I was tired of the endless arguing and planning and bickering between Jorah, Arya and Tyrion; the three of them seemed to be enable of reaching an agreement…on anything.

“Well then, what do you suggest we do Lady Arya?” asked Tyrion with a matter of sarcasm what prompted me to send him a reproachful look

“The sewers, we can attack the Keep from the sewers. They ran all the way beneath the city and guards rarely guard them” said the Stark girl

“Cersei would never allow us close enough of the city for us to have access to the sewers” said my hand with his usual bored tone

“She will if we are invited into the city” said Arya as if she was stating the obvious

“And how do you suppose we will be invited in the city?” asked Jorah with an irritating smirk, men and their need to puff their chests every time they feel threatened were exhausting

“Because we will offer a temporary armistice”

“What? Why would I offer her a cease-fire?” I asked confused

“You won’t…the North will, Sansa will march to King’s Landing to ask Cersei for a truce so we can defend the North from the dead and you will be invited so we can pledge your help in the fight. This meeting will occur in the Keep and while you, Sansa and Cersei do what you do best I will lead a contingent of soldiers thru the sewers”

“A great plan but it wouldn’t work, my sister is not stupid she would see right thru this plan of yours and she will be prepared” said Tyrion

“Normally I would agree with you, but the news of your sister’s decaying mental stability have spread thru the land already”

“It is because of her decaying mental stability as you put it that she is even more dangerous” said Tyrion and I was inclined to agree with him in the matter

“I am aware of this Lord Tyrion, the explosion of the Sept of Baelor was heard even in the North” said Arya with frustration

“She’s the Mad King all over again, she’s going to burn King’s Landing before giving it to us” continued the northern wolf her eyes dark with the weight of her words

“Tyrion do you think your sister still has wildfire after her attack on the city?” I asked making the Lannister man look at me with pensive and worried eyes

“Jamie once told me that the Mad King had wildfire all around the city, beneath the Keep, the Sept and the major streets in the city but I can’t be certain of how much my sister still has” I was at lost and unable of reaching a decision, if I let Jorah surround the city Cersei could either burn it all to the ground or ignore us long enough that if the North is right it won’t matter anymore; but if I follow with Arya’s idea I put her, her sister and everyone in danger and the city might end burn to the ground anyway

“If I may my Queen it is late and we are all tired and irritated, we should all retire for the night and start again in the morning” I turned to Missandei with grateful eyes

“You right Missandei, you are all dismissed we will start over in the morning” I said mentioning with my hand for the people in the room to leave and as they did I couldn’t help but look at Arya’s retreating form.

Continue  


	7. stormborn

Stormborn

Chapter 6

Arya Pov

I was at my room in Dragonstone, Sansa had returned to Winterfell a week ago and since then my days have been divided between helping the men mine the Dragon Glass and attending to Daenerys war councils and I had to admit mining the glass was easier than to listen Sir Jorah and Lord Tyrion talk about what to do instead of actually do something; I got out of my annoyed thoughts as I hear a knock on my door

“Enter” I said without bothering to rise from the tub I was in, even in the winter Dragonstone was warm enough to allow for long hot baths and I would be dammed if I didn’t take advantage of that

“I came to call you for dinner but I see that you’re quite comfortable” said a smiling Daenerys as a way of greeting

“It’s too cold in the North for long baths and I was always quite partial to them” I said sending the violet eyes queen a smile of my own

“I can imagine, Tyrion does seem to love to tell me about the North and you people stubbornness” I laughed with that

“And he is not wrong I’m afraid your Grace, we northmen can be very hardheaded; my mother used to say that once a Stark made its mind up not even the old gods could stop them. I guess that explains why so many of us are dead” I finished losing my smile

“Tyrion told me what happened to your parents and your older brother, they didn’t deserve what happened to them” said the blond sincerely

“No they didn’t” I said simply as I got up from the tub, the cold breeze from the winter hitting my warm naked body

“I…I…I should, I should go and allow you to change” I smiled at the clearly stunned dragon queen

“Do save me some food your grace”

\----------------------x-x-------------------------------x-x--------------

Dany Pov 

“Have you ever heard of a woman with the _proprieties_ of a man?” I asked Missandei unable to hold back, we were in my chambers with the dark skinned woman brushing my hair

“What kind of _proprieties_ my Queen?” asked the translator confused

“The ones that the unsullied lack”

“You mean…?” asked the woman with a raised eyebrow

“Yes” I said simply as I allowed my mind to return to the moment Arya got out of the tub. Her skin was pale in a way that no one in Essos ever was, her body was littered with scars some faded and white others more recent were still red and angry against her milk skin, her breasts were small and pink her muscles defined probably from extensive training and fighting over the years and her member was big even when it was down, I could imagine she was almost as big as Drogo was

“I can’t say that I had my Queen, but again Westeros is different from Essos” said Missandei with a small smile, one that I knew all too well

“It is not like that Missandei; I don’t wish to lay with Arya…”

“I never said you wished for that Khaleesi and I never said you wished that with the youngest Stark girl” I glared at my friend with her clever words and teasing

“You are spending way too much time with Tyrion” I said as I mock glared at the dark skinned girl

\----------------------X-X------------------------------------

Arya Pov

“Torgo Nudho nyke jaelagon naejot bodmagho lēda aōha vala, nyke  nyke've issare gūrēñare syt se vīlībāzma naejot māzigon” I asked to the unsullied soldier in his mother language as a sign of respect to him and his soldiers

“What did you just said?” asked Tyrion who was nearby, he had a comical look on his face as it downed on him that I could speak Valyrian

“She asked if she could train with us, she said she feels like she’s lacking training for the battle to come against Cersei” answered Grey worm before I could

“I didn’t know you were fluent in Valyrian little wolf” said the spider with a strange look in his eyes

“I know a lot of things Lord Varys” I said with a smirk, I had to admit that I had a perverse pleasure in make the man confused and frustrated

“Where did you learn such a skill, if you don’t mind me asking that is?”

“Essos, Braavos” I said simple

“Braavos” repeated the man with an enigmatic smile 

“What weapon would you like to use ma’am?” Grey Worm cut us with his question my attention turned to him

“I can fight with anything, what your man usually use is fine”  I said with confidence and if the unsullied was surprised with my answer he didn’t show

“Very well” was all the man said before handling me a spear

\------------------------x-x--------------------------------x-x------------

Dany pov

“I believe we should send the unsullied to help the Tyrell scout bring the Reach’s grains here, we may have fended the Lannister army off this time but Cersei will try to take the Reach again” said my Hand as we walked our way to the training grounds

“It would be wise; Arya has told us about the importance of food in the winter”

“They do always say that Winter is coming my Queen, we might as well listen to them now that it has finally arrived” said Tyrion with a matter of amusement

“Yes, they are rather obsessed with the winter” I laughed with the man as we arrived at our intended destination

“Well speaking of Starks, I believe we are about to witness a show” I turned to look at what had gotten my Hand’s attention

“What is she doing?” I asked more than a little worried as I saw Arya fighting one of the Dothraki, an Arak in her hand as she danced around with the horse Lord in a very deadly dance

“I believe she is fighting one of your Blood Raiders” said my Hand pointing out the obvious, what caused me to glare at him

“I can see that Lord Tyrion; my concern comes from the fact that she’s going to get herself killed” I said with a tight voice, the girl must be either stupid or very brave to face a Dothraki

“I don’t believe that to be the case my Queen, the Stark wolf is winning” I looked at the two forms fighting once more and sure enough Arya was dancing around the Dothraki warrior landing hits on him before the man could even figure it out where to hit

“She’s a Braavosi dance master” said Lord Tyrion making me confused

“It is a deadly style of sword fight, it’s the preferred one in Braavos and is the one used by the Braavosi King’s guard or Sealord’s guard” laughed the man

“Although it is usually fought with slender swords, never saw a water master use an Arak before”

“Surrender” I heard Arya say as she pressed her Arak to the Dothraki horse Lord throat

“Avvos, anha tikh kill yer ver mezhah[1]” screamed the man as only a Dothraki could, it didn’t take long for Grey worm to intervene as used as he was to the Dothraki ways

“Well, that was exciting” I rolled my eyes at the Lannister man

\------------------x-x----------------------------------

Arya Pov

I was once more at the Dining room in Dragonstone, only this time my sister wasn’t there with me

“I hope you and your men had a pleasant journey back here Lady Olenna” I said with a smile to the old Lady of thorns

“As pleasant as expected girl, although I am shocked to see that your sister has allowed you to stay, especially with that tongue of yours” I laughed with the woman’s words

“I’m afraid my sister was never very good at managing me” I said good natured, the woman’s brutal honest was a thing I always appreciated ever since I first heard stories about her, the Lady of Thorns of house Tyrell, as beautiful as rose and just as dangerous

“Oh I remember that you and Sansa were always at each other throats, you were quite wild back when you lived in King’s Landing with your father and your sister” said the dwarf Lannister with a smile, one that I did not returned

“Yes I was, before your sister and nephew beheaded my father and kept my sister prisoner in the Red Keep, also I believe it was your father’s idea the Red Wedding” my voice was cold as I reminded the man of his family’s sins

“Humm…Well…perhaps not all memories should be reminisced” said the dwarf with an awkward sound, I send him a cold smirk

“Perhaps”  

“Maybe we should move to lighter topics” interjected Varys with an uncomfortable voice

“Well, our Grace and I had the pleasure of seeing you fight today, you are very good Lady Stark” said the dwarf hoping to salvage the situation

“May I enquire who taught you to fight so well?” he continued

“I was trained as an assassin in Braavos” I answered simply taking a sip of wine, the dwarf on the other hand panted at his, the table went silent and the only sound that could be heard was the Lannister’s attempts to recover his breath  

“Excuse me?” he said undignified what caused me to smirk, as much as torturing them with the secret was fun this was priceless

“I was an assassin in Braavos for quite a few years before I came back, that was how I killed the Freys”

Continue

 

[1] Never, I will kill you wolf whore 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so I need to rant a little okay.  
> first WTF was that finale. 10 years, 10 YEARS for, in the end, Bran becomes the king of the seven fucking kingdoms WTF  
> also Dany burning King's Landing was foreshadowed my ass, that was bullshit and everybody knows that  
> Brienne "I made an oath to protect Caitlyn Stark daughters" of Tarth ends up King's Guard to Bran? WTF   
> Jon was brought back to life for this shit seriously, for fuck's sake I love Arya but coherence is good you know. Jon Killing the Night King that shit was foreshadowed...Dany becoming the mad queen wasn't  
> Also, the long night lasted an hour and a half and was shit, 10 years speaking about it and it lasted one episode and I could barely see it   
> Oh and Cercei was killed by the rooftop ...10 years and she was killed by the fucking roof   
> and Jamie "my story arc and character development just went to the trash" Lannister with her   
> Game of Thrones WTF...WTF  
> now I'm not nearly done...


	8. The Dragon and the Wolf

Chapter 7

Arya pov

I was once more in my room at the ancient Targaryen keep, it was late but I couldn’t sleep, too many things in my mind, too many memories in my brain and far too much blood in my hands.

“May I come in?” I turned to see the Dragon Queen herself at my door waiting to be invited in, I didn’t move from the chair that I was sat. I had to admit that I was more than a little drunk

“It is your castle your Grace, you can do as you please”

“Your revelation caused quite a havoc last night, especially because you left without explaining” said the silvery blond with a smile, I could see the confusion and suspicion in her eyes but I choose not to hold it against her

“You don’t need to be afraid your Grace if I wanted you dead, you would be” I smirked as I took a gulp of my drink, the faces of all the man and women that I killed dancing just at the corner of my eyes

“I know, Tyrion and Varys…and Jorah was quite empathetic about what the faceless men are capable of. The question is, why haven’t you?” asked the Targaryen woman sitting in the chair in front of me

“You may have been a pain when we first meet but you never made anything to earn a spot on my list”

“Your list?”

“Yes, the list of people I’m going to kill, people who hurt my family and people who hurt my friends” I send her a dark smirk, so much blood, so much killing and for what? My mother was still dead, my brother was still dead, my father…dead

“The Freys…”

“They arranged the Red Wedding…with the Lannisters and the Boltons. Jon and Sansa finished the Boltons and the Lannisters…the ones that are left will be gone soon enough”

“You said that Joffrey was in it too, who else is in there Arya?” asked the woman, her hand slowly reaching for mine who was playing with my cup

“Cersei Lannister, the Hound, the Mountain, Weese, Polliver, Ser Meryn Trant and more…that are still alive, only Cersei” I smiled a drunk smile

“And do you feel better after killing all of them?”

“No,” I said my eyes moving too look at nothing as the memories flooded my mind

“for years I thought that I did. But now it is just blood, a river of blood, so much that I can never wash it off and it has changed nothing, all that I lost…is still gone, all the pain that I’ve felt…I killed hundreds of men and women, I fought and killed for survival, for revenge…because I was ordered. And for what? Was revenge so important that I let myself become a monster for?” my voice was no more than a whisper in the quiet room, the shadows dancing in the celling and a silent Queen by my side

“You are not a monster Arya, monsters don’t care that they are monsters, they don’t stay awake at night haunted by those that they killed, they don’t think about the blood that they spilled. Monsters don’t see themselves as monsters” said the dragon Queen her hand gripping mine in a warm reminder of dragon blood in her veins

“I’m an assassin Dany, a faceless man. How am I not a monster?”

“Because you aren’t an assassin anymore, you aren’t a faceless man. You are Arya Stark from house Stark, daughter of Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell, a noble man that was killed by traitors and all you ever did was survive. All you are guilty of is surviving Arya”

“I killed innocents Daenerys! don’t you see I was an assassin I didn’t just kill those on my list, I killed any and all people I was ordered to” I screamed as I got up from the chair, so many people, so many faces, so much blood. I heard a bark coming from the far side of the room, Nymeria moved to be closer to me, her head coming to touch my leg

“I understand that you did what you had to…”

“No! You don’t understand” I screamed again, as I started to pace, Nymeria doing her best to follow me in her worry, I guess I must really be worrying her

“What do you think happened when I freed the slaves from Slavers Bay Arya! I burned them all, I burned all masters and not all of them were monsters, but I burned them anyway” screamed the dragon Queen getting up as well

“I burned all of the masters when I conquered their cities and the people, the slaves, they cheered for what I did but that doesn’t change the fact that I burned all masters, the good masters, and the bad ones. I killed innocents just like you, am I a monster?”

“No, you did what you had to and what you thought was right,” I said stopping my pacing to look at the silver-haired woman

“And so aren’t you” she said coming up to me

“Thanks, Daenerys” I said

\-------------------------------xx-----------------x-x----------------

Sansa Pov

“We need more man” I was in the great hall in Winterfell, Jon, Bran, Brienne, and some other lord advisors for my brother with us as we stared at a war map

“The soldiers of House Umber will arrive in a week or so, the ones from House Dustin, Mormont, Glover, and Manderly have already arrived, the Lord of House Hornwood, Larence Snow, have pledged the man that are still loyal to his house to fight with us, they should arrive in the next two weeks or so” I said with a calm voice, I was well aware that we did not have enough man to fight this war

“House Karstark, Reed, Ryswell and Tallhart have sent their man as well, but they are not many” complemented Sir Davos with a heavy sigh

“Even with all of the North united we don’t have enough man, the last ten years have been harsh for us, first with Robb and the War of the Five Kings and then with all the rebellions against the Boltons when they held Winterfell” I said

“What do you propose then, the Targaryen woman let very clear that she won’t help us before she has the Iron Throne and we might not survive that long” said Jon with a frustrated voice, he was still furious that I allowed Arya to stay in Dragonstone, as if I had allowed anything

“We give swords not only to the man but to any woman and children that are old enough to hold one, those who are too young or too old to fight and the sick we send them to Dragonstone, away from the battle”

“You don’t intend for me to give my 10 years old granddaughter a sword so she might die in this war” asked one of Lords, his tone one of outrage and anger

“Do you prefer for her to die fighting for her future or for her to die hopeless and screaming?” I asked with a cold tone, if there was one thing that I learned in this life is that children are only allowed to be children when it is safe to be, otherwise they better grow up and fast or they will die

Continue


	9. Fire and Blood

Fire and Blood

Arya Pov

Two days after my late-night talk with Danny and I was finally starting to feel like myself again, Nymeria had still to leave my side and Danny had been sending me the worried eye but things were getting back to normal or as normal as things can be before a battle.

“Lady Stark” I turned as I heard my name being called; Tyrion had been running to catch up with me apparently.

“Lord Tyrion” I said in a curt voice, truth be told I did not particularly trust the Lannister dwarf.

He may not be as quick to change his loyalties as Varys, but that did not mean that I would forget that he once served as hand to his nephew and that he had killed his own father even if the bastard got what he deserved, Tywin was still his father and the dwarf had shot him dead.   

“She’s asking for you to join us in the strategy room” he said simply his posture one of caution and reluctant fear, it was obvious that the dwarf didn’t want me to know that he was afraid of me but he also didn’t want to insult me and risk getting killed

“I will be with her and her council momentarily,” I said as I kept on my way to the arms room

\--------------------x-x-----------------------------x-x---------------

“Have you requested my presence, your Grace?” I said as I entered Daenerys war council

“I see you have reclaimed your sword” noted the blond dragon queen with a smirk

“Yes, if I’m going to war I better be prepared…also, Joffrey killed my father with his own sword _Ice_ , _Just Sentence_ was made from that sword and now the sword that Joffrey uses to murder my father will be used to kill his mother” I said with a dangerous glint in my eyes one that made the Lannister dwarf shiver

“I know that an apology for my father’s butchering of your family’s most ancient heirloom means nothing now, he not only used it to kill your father, the Lord of House Stark, but he also melted and destroyed said priceless sword to gift it to the person who ordered Lord Stark’s death. I apologize nonetheless, I never agree with him keeping the sword and I’m happy that at least one part of it returned to your family” I raised an eyebrow to the dwarf, he was right it was too late now for apologies

“Apologies won’t bring my father back, nor my older brother Robb, or my mother, or Rickon, or any of the Northern blood that was spilled over your family’s ambition and treachery” I said coldly, my dislike and distrust for the dwarf a growing thing, and I had the feeling that he was aware of that, just as much as Daenerys was too

“Well I particularly don’t see how an assassin could possibly reproach someone else’s blood spillage” I turned my storming eyes to Varys, the room dead silent

“It’s because I know violence and carnage that I can talk about the spillage of innocent blood, also Lord Varys we aren’t all the difference if anything the only difference between us is that I admit that I am an assassin while you hide behind the façade that you never picked up a sword or ended a life”

“Enough! We are here to find a way to defeat Cersei, fighting amongst ourselves won’t help us reach that goal” Said the dragon Queen with a tired voice

\------------xx----------------x-x--------------------

Dany Pov

I let my eyes follow as my advisors left the room, I was tired and losing my temper with each day that they waste on the same bickering and unimportant discussions

“It’s none of my business your Majesty but I don’t think you should trust the spider” I jumped as I turned to see Arya still in the room

“I don’t trust him, he has served too many Kings and betrayed too many of them for me to ever trust him. But he serves me better alive for the moment” I said as I came closer to the wolf, her grey eyes still clad in chaos since her debacle with the bald man

“Nymeria will be back soon if we are lucky, she found something useful” said the wolf woman as she turned to look at the Westeros shaped table

“In her last scouts she’s found Lannister troops all over King’s Road, the sea is not safe also” she continued as she moved some pieces on the board

“If we want for this siege to work, we have to get rid of Euron and his fleet, we can siege the land around King’s Landing for the rest of our lives and it won’t matter if the Iron Fleet brings then food and weapons”

“And how do you propose for us to do that. We lost half of our ships when he attacked Yara, and the unsullied are not as used as Euron on fighting in the sea” I said as I came to be on Arya’s side in the war board, her storm eyes fixed on the pieces

“I have no doubt that Cersei armed Euron’s fleet with the scorpions by now and you are right the unsullied are great fighters but there aren’t used to fighting in the water”

“We know thanks to Varys that Cersei is planning on bringing the Golden Company into the game…or at least she was until she lost in High Garden. A thing your spy should have known by the way” I rolled my eyes, even though I knew she was right; Varys should have known about Lannister forces marching on High Garden way Sooner than when Arya pointed out its importance.

The Spider wasn’t a man I could trust, and I knew that his friendship with my Hand was a concerning thing as well, Tyrion too could not be trusted…at least not completely

“If she has truly sent him after the Golden Company, we can ambush him; He’s a good fighter but even he can’t fight a dragon at night. It would be too difficult to see your children for him to get a lock” said the wolf with a pensive demeanor

“I don’t want to risk my dragons unless it is absolutely necessary, and if we do fight I would prefer if I only took Drogo with me” I said, I knew that I would have to take my sons to the battlefield eventually but I couldn’t help but be afraid after seeing Drogo get hurt in the battle for High Garden

“I know and I agree, Drogo is stronger and faster also he has you to guide him in the battlefield” said the Stark girl as she got up from the board, her grey eyes setting on me as she sighed

“I don’t want to put your Dragons in danger but Euron has to die. We don’t stand a chance of winning the Red Keep if we don’t get rid of him”

“In the morning I will order Varys to find Euron” I said as I started to move out of the room, I was tired and more than ready to finish this day

“Goodnight Dany” I smiled at the nickname; it has been such a long time since I felt happy to be called that

“Goodnight for you too wolf”

\---------------x-x------------------x-x-------------------

Sansa Pov

“My Lady is there something wrong?” I turned my eyes to Brienne a sad smile on my face

“Do you promise to never leave me?” I asked before I could stop myself

“As long as I live, I will serve you my Lady” answered the blond knight with a serious expression, I shook my head as I fully turned to look at her

“You promised that as a knight, I’m asking you as Brienne and Sansa, will you stay with me?”

“Till my last moment in this earth Sansa, there is nothing in this side of the world that could force me to leave you” said the knight with sincerity but I couldn’t help but to look at the sword he gave her

“Not even him?” I asked with my sadness and bitterness coming thru my words

“Jaime was an important part of my life Sansa; he is someone that I consider a friend, but he made his choice just like I did mine. His place is by Cersei’s side as mine is by yours” she said with a soft smile as her hands came to rest on my shoulders

“I’m scared Brienne” I confessed as I felt the woman envelop me with her arms as she hugged me

“You don’t have to be, I will protect you”

“That what scares me, everyone that I care about leave”

“I won’t, I promise”

“I had someone promise that before, Cersei burned her with wildfire”

\-------------x-x---------------------x-x-------------------

????? Pov

I didn’t know how much time had passed since the day I was captured, I knew that it must have been some time as I had heard the guards say that Tommen was dead, and that Cersei was Queen now, and that the dragon Queen had sailed to Westeros. So it was safe to say that I had been here for at least six months, I could still remember the green burning fire around me, my father and brother scream as they burned, the screams of the High Sparrow; may he burn in hell after all he did and his twisted view of the faith of the seven. 

It was funny to think that if I had listened to Sansa and just left King’s Landing with her after Jeffrey’s death I wouldn’t be here now, chained in a wall in some dungeon of the Red Keep, left for dead and forgotten; too weak and too hurt to even try to escape.

I knew that my grandmother was still alive and allied to the Targaryen conqueror, I had heard the guards say not too long ago that Cersei’s attack to my home had failed and that Daenerys had burned 2/3 of the Lannister armies, I smiled when I heard that, I may not live to see my grandmother again but she would avenge me, she would avenge all the Tyrell blood that Cersei spilled.

“The Dragon Queen is coming” I sang in my lonely cell, Cersei threw me here to die but in the end, this may as well be her own grave, after all when fire and blood reign down on you even the biggest of Kings lay on their knees


	10. Winter is coming

Chapter 9

Winter is Coming

Arya pov

“Hey girl, how was your hunting trip?” I asked as I saw my Direwolf enter the room, she had returned from her scout party two days ago, a Lannister helmet in her mouth, the dwarf became a little green at the site but said nothing as he was smarter than that

I smiled as Nymeria came to me, her tail going around in a happy way; Nymeria was not a house pet, she never really was, and she was the happiest when she could run free in the open, not that much different of myself actually. Both of us were born to be free and to do as we please, it was not in our nature to be trapped for too long

“May I come in Lady Stark?” I turned as I saw Danny waiting by the door, she was still wearing her day clothes

“This is your castle your Grace” I said with a smile, Nymeria was the first to reach for the silver blond woman, the wolf giddily circled the woman  before stopping in front of her, her eyes conveying a clear message _pet me_

“Well, she certainly warmed up to me” said the Queen as she indulged my wolf

“Well, you managed to win both of us over your Grace” I said

“But not the North?” asked the Targaryen with a teasing smile

“No, not the North your Grace”

“The North will never bow again, will they?” asked the blond with a more serious attitude

“No, I don’t think it will” I said as I let my body fall into the chair close to where I was

“If it was you in the Iron Throne, what would you do?” asked the woman as she too came to sit by the table close to the fire

“You really don’t want to ask political advises from me Daenerys, I’m a warrior and an assassin, I am not a politician” I said as I put wine in the glass, offering it to her

“It’s because you’re not a politician that I’m asking”

“I would allow the kingdoms their independence, not all of course, but I would give it to those who ask for it”

“And then I would be Queen of nothing” said the blond with seriousness

“You would be Queen of those who chose to remain, and you would still be the Queen of the South. I know you want to rule the Seven Kingdoms, but you also said that you want to break the wheel of violence and I think this is the best way” I said with sincerity

“Danny the seven Kingdoms has not seen a lasting peace since the times before Aegon the Conqueror, even now hatred runs deep in Westeros, Lannisters against Starks, Starks, and Baratheons against Targaryens, Targaryens against Lannisters. Independence won’t cure all wounds, but we tried the other option and we can’t say that it truly worked”

“What kingdoms do you think would ask for their independence?” asked the blond taking a gulp out of her wine

“The North, Dorne, maybe the Stormlands and the Riverlands if there’s still any Tully’s or Baratheon’s left. Of course, after this is all said and done you will need to find someone you trust to lead the south in Casterly Rock”

“But that is not a problem for the present, first we have to win the Iron Throne, then we can think about what kingdoms are a part of it”

“So…should I ask what brought you here?” I asked with teasing smile, the blond Targaryen blushed

“Couldn’t I just enjoy your company?” she smiled, her cheeks pink

“You could, but that is not the reason you are here now” I said as with a smile of my own

“Well, I do enjoy your company, but you are right, I did have a reason to come here. I have a decision that I need to make, and I don’t know how”

“What decision?”

“Tyrion wants to try for a cease-fire”

“Tyrion is your hand and he usually gives good advice but wanting to admit or not Cersei and Jamie are his brother and sister, he is loyal to you but he doesn’t want to see then die” I said as pushed my chair closer to her

“Do you think she would honor a cease-fire?”

“Sansa would be the better choice to answer that question for you, but I know people like Cersei and someone like her would sooner burn down King’s Landing than allow you to have it”

“So, a parley meeting would be a waste of time?”

“Not necessarily, we could use that to enter the city” I said thinking of ways to use the meeting in our favor

“There will be guards everywhere” she stated

“Yes, but they will be all too worried about the army just outside their gates and the 3 dragons flying just above then to notice me” I said, an idea forming in my head

\-------------------------x--------------------------x------------------

Sansa Pov

Winter has arrived in Winterfell. Animals have gone into hiding and there weren’t grains left to farm, each day more and more Northmen would arrive at our gates seeking shelter from the ice and storms, Sor Royce had suggested that we send the elder and the small children to the Eyrie, that they would be safer there and I agree, they were to leave in the morning and would be protected by Lord Arryn’s guardsmen.

“My Lady” I turned from my report on how many food we were able to store to look at my Knight

“I have news from Dragonstone” said Brienne as she closed the door behind her, her sword shining in the pale sun that entered my room, after our talk some nights ago Brienne had gone to a blacksmith and had the grip and pommel of _Oath Keeper_ changed, now instead of a golden lion the Valyrian steel sword had a silver direwolf on its base

“Good news?” I asked hoping for Arya’s safety, I knew that Arya was more than capable of taking care of herself, but she was my little sister and after all that we’ve been thru, I couldn’t help but worry about her

“Daenerys plans on laying a siege to King’s Landing”

“It could take years for it to work” I said my eyes on the blond woman

“Your sister was the to suggest the siege, she must have some plan” I nodded as got up, my legs a little stiff after being sat for so long

“I like your new armor” I said with a mischievous smile, after coming back from Dragonstone I had ordered a new armor to be made for Brienne, I had no shame in saying that I wanted to erase Jamie Lannister’s very existence in Brienne’s life

“You have good a taste my Lady” said the knight with a smile, Brienne’s armor was black, a direwolf sculpted on her chest plate and shoulder pads

“No, I don’t, but I do learn” I said, we both knew that the meaning of my words was deeper than just about picking an armor

“No one’s ever going to hurt you again Sansa, I won’t allow it” said Brienne as she came to hug me

“Will you stay tonight?” I asked my head resting in her armored chest

“If that’s your wish my Lady” her arms tightened around me  

“Is it yours?”

“Yes, it is very much my wish” I felt her lips in my hair and I couldn’t help but smile

Continue


End file.
